


Иллюзия моих снов

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roleplay, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: В грезы Глорфинделя приходит майя Намо





	Иллюзия моих снов

Сквозь ажурные окна светила сентябрьская луна, самая яркая луна в году. В такие полнолуния Глорфинделю нисходили самые яркие, самые четкие грезы, и он уходил к себе раньше обычного, вверяя себя ночному отдыху. Так повелось с самого возрождения, но в последние годы нолдо начал беспокоиться. Ибо непонятные вещи случались с ним в часы, когда он погружался в сон, и не было им объяснения.  
  
 _– Я вижу странное в моих грезах, Эрестор. И жалею, что так и не смог приобрести привычку спать с закрытыми глазами, потому что тогда я смог бы открыть их и понять, что все это лишь порождения моего ума и памяти.  
– Что я могу сделать для тебя, мэлиндо?_  
  
Сон это или явь, Глорфиндель не мог определить. Глаза его видели фигуру в темных одеждах, появившуюяся в оконной арке, но сейчас нельзя было доверять даже им. Остатки разума твердили, что служителя Намо невозможно увидеть здесь, в Имладрисе, где воздух чист и свеж, сумерки светлы, и даже осень имеет сочные краски, но именно майя из числа приближенных Мандоса, выходившего из темноты, видел раз за разом Глорфиндель. И дыхание сбивалось, к голове приливал жар, и тело заливала томительная тяжесть, стоило тонкой фигуре приблизиться к его ложу и заговорить с ним.  
– Я ждал нашей встречи, нолдо Глорфиндель, – ровным голосом произнес пришедший, смотря на Глорфинделя сверху вниз, и ни тени эмоции не мелькнуло на его бледном, сияющем собственным светом лице. Эльф, приподнявшись на локте, жадно вглядывался в глубокие черные глаза, пока, опомнившись, не сел и попытался улыбнуться.  
– А я гадал, состоится ли она вновь. Не хочешь ли вина, о мой ночной гость? Я приготовил для тебя лучшее из наших запасов, самого удачного года.  
  
 _– Находясь в Мандосе, я видел много майя, но близко не общался ни с одним. Но все же именно майя Намо приходит ко мне светлейшими лунными ночами, и его присутствие вызывает во мне бурю чувств.  
– И что он делает, приходя?_  
  
– Я не пью обычных вин, и было бы невежливо с моей стороны просить лимпэ, – не меняя тона, ответил визитер. – Не сокращай время наших встреч пустыми словами, Глорфиндель, ты знаешь, зачем я здесь.   
И, наклонившись, он прижался холодными губами ко рту нолдо. Тот приглушенно вскрикнул в рот майя, таков был контраст между его разгоряченным телом и ледяным касанием гостя, и вцепился в темные одеяния майя, стягивая их с плеч.  
– Не так грубо, дважды калаквенди, позволь мне позаботиться об одежде, – проговорил майя, и в следующую секунду он уже оказался обнаженным, и Глорфиндель замер, впитывая зрелище совершенного во всех отношениях тела, и сияние белейшей кожи его затмевало свет луны. – А теперь впусти меня в свою постель и позволь мне утолить твой жар.  
  
 _– Более всего меня волнует не то, что делает он, а то, что я делаю с ним, Эрестор. И то, что он дозволяет делать с ним._  
  
Глорфиндель стонал, извиваясь на мягком ложе, а руки майя проходились по самым чувствительным местам его тела, сжимая соски и прохладой пальцев задевая член. Майя устроился меж раскинутых ног нолдо, и разгоряченная кожа бедер эльфа остужалась от холодной кожи Высшего существа. Валар и майяр облачаются в телесную оболочку, как Дети Эру в одежду, и им нет нужды менять температуру своего тела, будь то жара или мороз. Общающиеся с ними эльдар знают лишь, что прикосновение рук майяр освежает, но задумывался ли кто о том, что случается при более близком контакте с духами? О, теперь эльф мог поделиться этим знанием – как бы ни были горячи ласки, как бы ни плавился воздух от жара живого тела, лежащего под майя, температура роа духа остается неизменной во всех местах, и лишь внутри рта его можно найти тепло жизни.  
Внутри рта – и внутри самого тела...  
  
 _– До того, как ты появился в моей жизни, майя из моих грез лишь приходил и молчал, глядя на меня. Но с каждой годовщиной нашей с тобой близости его жесты и поступки становились все смелее и смелее..._  
  
Глорфиндель прикусил губу, глядя, как опускается на его возбужденный член майя – его спокойное величественное лицо столь отличалось от покрытого испариной и раскрасневшегося лица и тела самого нолдо! Он протянул руку, чтобы поддержать майя, но тот отвел ее в сторону:  
– Это тело не чувствует боли, благородный нолдо, не утруждай себя ненужными предосторожностями.  
Так было всегда – майя не позволял ласкать себя, не позволял заботиться о нем, и пыл Глорфинделя зажигал огонь лишь в его черных глазах, а не в чреслах. Но сегодня было иначе, и эльф видел доказательство этому – тонкий, но идеальной формы восставший член, прижатый к животу майя.  
  
 _– Я никогда не мечтал о ком-то из Высших; до тебя, Эрестор, мое сердце молчало. И я не хочу, чтобы майя из моих снов получал то, что предназначено лишь тебе. Но как повлиять на то, над чем не властен – на собственный сон?_  
  
Движения майя все учащались, он поднимался и опускался, подводя Глорфинделя все ближе к краю. Нолдо комкал пальцами постель, блуждая взглядом по телу духа, и непривычно затвердевшие соски майя, единственная блестящая капля на навершии его члена доводили нолдо до крайней степени возбуждения.   
Он был уже на грани, когда майя внезапно наклонился к нему, вырвав очередной стон от нахлынувших ощущений, и, дотронувшись до его щеки, позвал:  
– Посмотри на меня, мэлиндо.  
И Глорфиндель, срываясь в оргазме, выдохнул:  
– Эрестор...  
  
 _– Глорфиндель, ни один из нас не обладает умениями управлять снами, насылаемыми Ирмо, поэтому я могу тебе предложить лишь одно: мы превратим сон в реальность. Придет ли к тебе в это полнолуние неведомый майя, если его место в твоих думах и постели будет занято мной? Я сделаю все, чтобы замена была как можно более полной, и образ темноволосого майя в твоих грезах отныне будет неразрывно связан со мной._  
Потому что ты мой, Глорфиндель. И этого не изменить даже майя.


End file.
